With the growing popularity of online shopping, many electronic retailers are finding it difficult to effectively present relevant items to consumers. This is especially true for electronic retailers that manage an electronic catalog that includes a large number of items with a variety of attributes. It is possible to narrow down a list of relevant items by asking a user for values to be associated with each possible attribute for an item and then searching on those values. However, providing this level of detail can be frustrating to a consumer, who may choose to shop elsewhere instead.
Search engine results may be presented in a “funnel” format, wherein fewer results are presented to a user as filters associated with the search are narrowed. Users may be moved upward in the funnel by relaxing filters (e.g., widening a range associated with the filter) and users may be moved downward in the funnel by tightening filters (e.g., narrowing or otherwise restricting a range associated with the filter). Typically, users start at the top of the funnel and make their way down. For example, a user may start with a very broad search and provide more and more requirements until they've found the item that best fits their needs. However, this is often time consuming and may be frustrating to the user. Additionally, the use of this sort of search format can quickly narrow to a sub-optimal result. There is a need for an intuitive way for a user to traverse back up the funnel without having to start back at the top of the search funnel.